


On the Fifth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [5]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Merry Christmas, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Family decorates the Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fifth Day of Christmas...

“Paige! Wheres the second box of lights?” Piper called to her sister from the kitchen.

“Uh, its upstairs with the ornaments.” Paige poked her head into the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

Piper looked up from the counter where she was kneading dough. “I’m making gingerbread for cookies. I have the second batch of sugar cookies in the oven with the first of the gingerbread. Could you bring down all the Christmas boxes?”

“Why are you baking?” Paige asked as she walked into the room and peaked into the oven.

“We’re decorating the tree tonight!” Piper pushed her bangs aside and started rolling out the cookies.

“Whos all going to be here?”

“Me, you, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt and Chris, Phoebs is inviting Coop, if you want mr.cop to come you can call him, Billie, maybe her sister. I think thats it.”

“So you’re making four batches of cookies for nine or ten people?”

Phoebe walked in and threw her purse on the kitchen table. “Whos coming?”

Piper listed everyone off as Paige went upstairs to find the boxes.

 

“Phoebe! Paige! Where are you? And did you invite Henry?” It was 5:30 and all the decoration boxes were in the living room beside the tree.

Paige appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “He said hes busy with work, and Billie and Kristy are out tonight. So now its only seven people.”

“Coop isn’t coming! He’s also busy.” The middle sister yelled down the stairs. “So its six!”

“And we have four dozen cookies… Phoebs can bring them in to work. I can take some to magic school.” Piper started pacing. “Why did I bake so much?”

“Don’t worry! Its the holidays! Everyone needs cookies. But what you are worrying about will be where is Leo? He has to be here!” Paige ran over and comforted her sister.

“Right, Leo. He has the boys. I’ll get him, you get Phobe.”

 

20 minutes later they were all in the living room, starting to open the boxes. “Awww… Look at Wyatt? Hes taking out the lights! We should start with that.” Piper grabbed her oldest, who had a string of lights in his chubby hands, and lifted him up.

“Put the lights on the tree Wyatt. Yeah, just like that.”

Leo picked up Chris, who had tinsel. “Follow your brother. Good boy. just put it on there.” It was really messy, but the lights and tinsel was on. The two younger sisters dug through a container of ornaments.

“Was this really you Piper?” the youngest sister held up a small decoration with a picture of a three-year-old girl holding a giant candy cane. Underneath it said ‘Piper’ in fancy script.

“Yeah. I had totally forgotten about that. Do you have any baby ornaments?”

“No… I didn’t keep any of them.”

“Why not? They would go nice on this tree.”

Paige shrugged. “Guess I didn’t have a need for them.” She grabbed a tree shaped cookie and bit off the top. “But you have a lot here. There must be, oh, fifty? Sixty?”

“More! We collect ornaments. I know that when I moved back here I had three in my suitcase, and this is only one of three boxes. There are probably close to 200 in all.” Phoebe said, pulling out three glittery snowflakes from the bin. “I remember these. They’re from mom. Each has a name on it. Prue, Piper, Phoebe. We should get you one, Paige! And Leo, Chris and Wyatt. We could hang them every year.”

“Thats a good idea. Can you pass me the twirly ones? I love those.” Piper held her hand out for the dozen of the them.

The family hung decorations all night, eating the treats Piper had baked, laughing at the funny ornaments they had found in the second box, looking at all the pretty delicate ones.

Finally, it was time for the star. It was a simple tree topper, silver with glitter all over it, but extremely fragile. They decided the youngest should put it on.

“Okay Chris. Can you hold this?” Piper gave the star to him. “There you go. Daddys going to lift you up and you put it right on the top. Okay?” Chris made a gurgling sound.

Up he went, until he was at the top. He let go of it and it started to fall.

Paige held her hands up. “Star!” and pointed to the top of the tree. The delicate ornament orbed to the top of the tree and rested there.

“That would have been a disaster.” Piper said.

Phoebe leaned back on the couch. “Nothing we couldn’t handle. There been worse.”

“I did that out of instinct, but why is it so important?” Paige said.

“It was Grams decoration. She always insisted we keep it, even when she died. It must’ve been very special to her.” Piper responded, holding a now asleep Wyatt in her arms. Chris had somehow managed to stay up longer than his older brother. Leo sat down with Chris and started rocking him. “I think this little guy is getting sleepy too.”

“Its probably time for everyone to sleep.” Phoebe grabbed another cookie and headed towards the stairs.

“Wait! We have to plug the lights in. Its not done.” Paige ran to the outlet and plugged in the cord. The room lit up with bright colours, chasing away every shadow in the room. The six of them sat on the couch and took in the huge tree. What a gorgeous sight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this being late! Hope you liked it. Please follow, like, comment. And remember, Read, Write, Love.


End file.
